


And Disbelief and Excitement

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Drabble, Episode s01e24 And Martha Stewart Have a Ball, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Stewart liked their cupcake and they're jumping up and down in a fancy ladies room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Disbelief and Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for both this show and this ship and although it's very short I still apologise if any of it seems OOC

Martha Stewart was standing in front of them like a golden goddess telling them that she liked their cupcake. Liked _their_ cupcake. _Their cupcake_! She walked away, all strong and regal, taking their business card with them.

“Martha Stewart likes our cupcake.” It came out as a breathy awe of disbelief as Martha Stewart’s compliment started to register in their heads.

“Martha Stewart likes our cupcake.” Real excitement started to come through in their voices now that it had settled in that Martha freaking Stewart liked their cupcake.

“Martha Stewart likes our cupcake!!” Max and Caroline were dancing in the ladies room, jumping up and down in excitement and disbelief. This was it; this was their big break for their cupcake business and for their future. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the praise and the situation itself, or maybe it was the build of being with each constantly for a year but the leaned in. Neither could tell who leaned in first initially. It just seemed to them both to be the natural progression from celebrating.

Their first kiss was very chaste; their lips had barely touched before they both recoiled apart. Caroline blinked owlishly and smiled at Max. She squeezed Max’s bicep a little from where she was still holding on. Max looked back at her in a mixture of both disbelief and excitement before she grinned and leaned in again.

Caroline tasted of triumph and success, and her treasured lipstick that she had layered on before they left.

Max tasted of giddiness and laughter, and a very subtle undertone of pot that years of smoking had left as her perfume.

When they broke apart for a second time, they smiled and laughed again. It was sweeter, crazier and a more perfect match than their Maple Bacon Spring Break cupcake.


End file.
